Danny Phantom: After the Asteriod
by JamieLynnPhantom
Summary: My version of what happened after Phantom Planet. Summarry sucks, but I hope the story turns out better. R&R please! Rated K , rating will go up in later chapters if I continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So, this is an old story, and it's not the best quality, but I'm going to post it anyways. You can expect faster updates for this story, because it's pretty much all typed out. I'll put up the first 5 chapters, then you guys can tell me if you want me to continue. It's not my favorite story, but it was my first multi-fic, so I decided you could see it. Also, I have no clue what's up with FF, but my AN's won't show up on Badger Phantom. *Sigh* Oh well. Well, my cuddly little muse Bandit will do the disclaimer!**

**Bandit: JamieLynnPhantom no posee Danny Phantom, y nunca será, porque ella aspira a escribir historias. Por no hablar de ella es sólo 14 años y estudiante de primer año.**

**Me: 0.o ...English please.**

**Bandit: No.**

***Sigh* I might have to fire him... Anyway, enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

****ANTARCTICA****

Cheering... cheering for me.

_No, they're not cheering for you. They're cheering because they're not going to die._

My parents smiled at me, but I could see in their eyes that they were confused and scared.

_Why wouldn't they be? They just found out their son is half dead._

I glanced over at the crowd. Everyone in Amity Park just saw me change. They all know my secret. My neighbors, my teachers, kids from school... School... Valerie. What did she think? I almost laughed. She almost went out with me, but decided not to because she was afraid I would get hurt by her hunting ghosts. And then she went out and hunted down my ghost half. I searched her out through the crowd. She looked guilty, but when she saw me watching her she smiled, a full, toothy smile. I looked over at Sam, and she nodded. I started to walk over to Valerie, but I was cut off by Dash. _Surely he wouldn't try to beat me up after I just saved his life? Well, Dash _**_is_**_ a total moron._

"Hey Fenton! How are you a ghost? What happened?"

Well, not what I was expecting. The crowd went quiet. It seemed that everyone wanted to know how I could be half ghost. I felt the blood drain from my face. Sam and Tucker must have noticed it, too, because they ran up and grabbed my arms to stabilize me before I phased through the ground. Jazz walked over and put her hand on my shoulder, then looked over at our parents. "The accident," she said simply, as though that explained everything.

"What accident?", asked Dash. Nobody outside the family had heard about it. My parents exchanged glances.

"You mean... the portal?", my mom asked, her voice quiet. I nodded.

"What is going on?", Dash yelled, his impatience showing through. I was still too lightheaded to answer, so Sam spoke up.

"Right before school started, his parents built a portal into the Ghost Zone. A couple weeks later, Tucker and I were hanging out with Danny, and he let it slip about the portal. We decided to go look at it, so we snuck into the lab. Danny was pretty nervous the entire time, because we weren't supposed to be down there, so he showed us the portal and and then started shoving us up the stairs. I guess it was sort of my fault, 'cause I talked him into going inside the portal to look. It wasn't working, so I didn't think it was dangerous. So he went in, and his shoulder rubbed up against the wall. I guess there was a button or switch or something right there, because the portal suddenly started working and it electrocuted him." The crowd gasped. " I found the plug to the portal, and practically tore the wall unplugging it. After the power died down, me and Tucker ran in to drag Danny out, because he was unconscious. We were so scared he was dead, because when he's a ghost, he's cold and doesn't have a heartbeat or pulse, and he wasn't breathing. And he was like a negative image of himself. But when he woke up, his eyes..." Sam stopped, and Tucker took over.

"At that point, we knew something was wrong, but we didn't really care. We were just happy that Danny was alive. But then he blacked out again, and we saw him change back. That scared us a lot, but we just carried him up to his bed. When his parents got home, we told them what happened, minus the alter ego part."

I kept listening but I wasn't focusing on what they said anymore. I searched for the ghost half of myself, then dragged it to the surface. I flew off into the sky, trying to catch my breath. I could feel everyone watching me, but I didn't care. Sam tried to explain what was going on, but no one was listening to her. They were all staring at me, asking me questions. They wanted to know where I was going. "Home!", I called down. "Living this once was enough for me. I don't want to hear you talking about it." Then I started to fly off to Amity Park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. It's still as sucky as the first one, but oh well. It'll get better... I hope.**

**Also, Bandit has been fired from his diclaimer job, because he insisted on insulting me in Spanish. So, I'd like you to meet Neon!**

**Neon: Yeah, yeah, whatever. JLP doesn't own Danny Phantom. There. Are we done here?**

***Sigh* None of my muses are polite, apparently.**

**Neon: Hey! You want polite, then talk to Silver!**

**Hey, that's a great idea! The next disclaimer will be Silver. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

****DANI****

Before I could go ten feet, something crashed into me. Or someone.

"Danny!", they yelled. It was a voice I recognized. I spun, trying to regain my balance. It didn't work. A flurry of snow shot up a I hit the ground. I stood up, looking for my cousin.

"Danielle?", I called out. I glanced around the expanse of white snow. There she was, in the middle of the crowd. I flew over and gently landed next to her.

She looked up at me, rubbing her head. "Jerk," she said, scowling at me.

"Hey, you flew into me, nitwit," I replied. She glared at me, then stood up.

"What are you doing here?", I asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not allowed in the Ghost Zone anymore."

I laughed. "What did you do?"

"I simply existed," she answered sourly. "How did you think they were going to react when they found out I'm a clone of you?"

"So, just because they hate me, they're kicking you out of the Ghost Zone?", I asked.

"Right. See, it's your fault!"

"Whatever," I answered. She wasn't really mad at me.

"Anyway... can I stay with you?", she asked, getting down to the point.

"I don't know. Where will we put you? The guest room where I smuggled you last time?"

"Maybe. It was kind of nice in there."

"That's pathetic, Dani."

"Well, that's my life. Hi Valerie!"

Jazz shoved her way through the crowd to stand beside me. "Danny, who's this?", she asked.

"Oh right, you haven't met her." I realized. "This is Danielle. A few months ago, Vlad tried to make a clone of me. Dani was the closest he got." Everyone's eyes went dark with rage at Plasmius' name.

"By the way," Dani added, "I brought a friend." She smiled devilishly.

"What? " I asked just before I heard an excited bark and a flash of green attacked my leg. "Not... again!", I gasped as I was dragged in circles across the tundra. I heard Danielle snicker as I was repeatedly flung onto the ground. I made my legs lose their shape, morphing into a tail. The constant flicking of the end of my tail flung Cujo off into the snow. I shook my head at Danielle.

"Why?", I asked. "Just why?"

Her only response was a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Did ya miss me? I mean, it's only been, what, 2 minutes since I posted the last chapter. If you are still reading this, I am honored. Severely. Well, Silver is here to do the disclaimer today. Let's see how this one gets messed up.**

**Silver: Hello. JamieLynnPhantom does not own Danny Phantom. It is merely a TV show with which she is obsessed. But even so, please review, or ye shall suffer the wrath of the Angel of Death! *Growls, wings materialize, and eyes glow gold.***

**Whoa there buddy, don't scare them away! Sorry 'bout that. Anyways... here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

****HOME****

After I explained to everyone who Dani was, while avoiding Cujo, everyone crammed into the planes. Everyone except Dani and I. We were going to race home. I knew I was going to win. After all, I can fly over 150 miles per hour. And Dani... well, she can probably barely fly 100.

We were going to leave before the plane. Tucker wanted to clock our speed as we left. _Ha! Let's see if he can._

"Ready for me to kick your butt, Danny?", Dani asked.

"Don't you mean the other way around?", I said with a smirk.

"Alright guys! All set!", Tucker called from the plane. "And... GO!"

I jumped into the air and took off, passing Tucker and the speed gun. I heard Danielle gasp, then start flying to try to catch up. But it was no use. I was far enough ahead that I couldn't see her or the plane, so I slowed down and floated. When I saw them, Dani was flying right next to the plane. I smiled and zoomed off.

I was home by noon. The others weren't back yet, so I decided to lay down and relax. After about half an hour, I felt the chill of my ghost sense, indicating that Danielle was home. I turned invisible and floated out the door in time to see the plane land.

As people were climbing off, I flew over to Danielle, still invisible. I turned upside down, my head floating by hers. I immediately turned visible, shocking her. "What took so long?", I teased. "Oh, sure. Laugh it up now, Mr. Hotshot, but someday I'll be faster than you."

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say," I replied, flipping myself right-side-up. My parents walked up.

"Well Danny, you sure are fast," my dad said. Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? Before I had a chance to say something, Tucker spoke up.

"You've got that right," he said. "200 miles per dude." That shocked me. 50 miles faster than last time. And I wasn't even trying. So how fast could I go? I didn't have time to dwell on it because Dani started whining.

"Danny, I am _SUPER_ hungry!", she groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know how annoying you are?", I asked. "Are you _trying_ to make me miserable?"

She smiled, and I took that as a yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grr... nothing to say here. Pandora won't do the disclaimer, so that leaves Jamie.**

**Jamie: Hey peeps! JLP doesn't own DP. I mean, hello? She's a girl. And only 14, I mean really. How could ****_she_**** own something as cool as Danny Phantom?**

* * *

****EXPLANATIONS****

After Dani got some food, everyone in Amity Park got curious about my powers again. They wanted to know what I could do. So Sam, Tucker, and I started to explain about what had happened after I got my powers, starting the day of my first ghost fight. Tucker started.

"Do you remember when Sam got the school board to change the lunch menu?", he asked. All the kids from school scowled. They remembered.

"Well, it wasn't just you guys who were upset. There's a ghost of this lunch lady who, I guess, used to work at Casper High, and she got really mad about the menu being changed from her menu to garbage."

That made Sam mad. "It's not garbage!", she yelled. "It's recyclable organic matter!"

"It's garbage," Tucker and I said unanimously.

"Anyway," Tucker continued, "she kidnapped Sam and trapped her in the school basement. Danny phased us through the floor to the basement, mocked me by asking me how I'm the weird kid even though he has ghost powers, then attacked the ghost. After he flew us out he fainted from lack of power. Speaking of which, Danny, you look like you're going to fall asleep now."

"I feel like it," I yawned.

"What's wrong?", my dad asked. He may have been jealous earlier, but now there was only concern.

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty, change back," Sam told me, then to answer my father, she said, "His power is his energy, kind of like a rechargeable battery. If he uses too much power, too quickly, he'll shut down to recharge himself."

I changed human as my brain shut down. Jazz caught me as I stumbled backwards. My eyes closed, but I continued to listen to Sam explain. As Jazz started to drag me inside the house toward my room, I heard her say, "That's enough for today. You all need to go home and let him rest."

And then I lost all consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. All of my muses have failed the disclaimer, so I guess it's up to me for now. I'll probably bring Bandit back, though. He felt bad. Oh well.**

**I don't own DP! :-)**

****SURPRISES****

It was dark when I woke up. I looked around my room, confused, until I remembered what had happened. Once again, everything came crashing down. I had saved the world from an asteroid, and now everyone in Amity Park knew my secret. I lied down on my bed, lost in thought, until the door opened and I was blinded with light. My dad walked in.

"Oh, you're awake!" He sounded surprised, but relieved.

"Just barely," I replied. My head spun as I sat up.

"Well, I was just coming to check on you. You've been asleep for two days."

I gasped. _Two days?_ Wow. I stood up and walked toward the door. I walked downstairs to find Dani talking to Jazz and my mom. I stopped to listen.

"...and then Danny put the nozzle of that Ecto-Dejecto thing on my arm and sprayed it, but I just got worse. I started to melt completely, but then I got stronger and I formed back together. Then I attacked Vlad, and I grabbed him by his cape and swung him into _five_ pillars." She jumped up and pretended to attack Vlad, using the same moves as she had before. "And then, I kicked like this, except when I fought him, I gave off an ecto-energy wave, and it knocked him into the wall! After he was defeated, Danny told me to go outside with Valerie. So we went out, and we decided to play a trick on him. I turned invisible, and when Danny came out and got panicked, I popped up right in front of him!"

Jazz looked at Dani. "Well, you're very brave," she said. "But I wish I knew what Danny was doing after you left."

They still hadn't noticed me, so I spoke up.

"I was giving him a warning."

My mom smiled. "Danny," she said. "You're awake! Sam and Tucker called earlier to check on you."

"Alright," I said, nervous about what I was about to say next. "So... um... you guys are cool? With my powers?" I watched my mom anxiously, but there was only warmth in her eyes.

"Of course, sweety," she said. "You're my son, and I'll love you whether you're ghost, boy, or a mixture of both." She smiled at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't going to dissect me or do experiments on me. _Well, duh! They could have done that while I was asleep, but they didn't, so I don't have anything to worry about._

Dani spoke up, excited. "Guess what Danny! I get to go to your school!" _What?! More surprises._

"But you're only 12," I countered.

"Physically," she replied. "But I'm a clone of you. So, mentally, I'm 14. So I get to go to your school. And don't bother arguing. We've already convinced the principal."

_Great. Now I have to watch out for her, too._

Jazz smiled. "Oh, come on, Danny. Now you have _another_ sister!", she said.

"Well, as long as _she_ doesn't touch the thermos...", I replied grumpily.

Jazz blushed. Dani and my mom looked confused.

"That was an accident...", she stuttered, "And I got you out as fast as I could."

"I spent _six hours_ crammed in the thermos before you got me out, and you call that fast?", I said icily.

Jazz grinned sheepishly as I started to walk towards my room.

"I'm going to call Sam and Tucker," I called out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I'm surprised. And honored. 3 followers already? Wow, just... wow.**

**I've brought Bandit back as my disclaimer, so...**

**Bandit: Hiya! Sorry about the Spanish last time! I just got so excited! Anyways, JLP doesn't own Danny Phantom! But it would be so cool if she did! Maybe I could even make an appearance in an episode! Well, Neon is going to teach me how to use spraypaint, so bye!**

**Great. I'm going to have another vandalist on my hands...**

* * *

****OBSTACLE COURSE****

"You're awake!", Sam said excitedly over the phone.

"Yep," I said. "I can't believe I slept for _two days._ Did school start up again?"

"It starts tomorrow. How are you going to deal with it?"

"I don't know. Wanna come over?"

"Sure. Be there in 5." She hung up and I walked downstairs.

"Tucker didn't answer, but Sam's going to come over. I'm going to eat," I told my parents.

I walked into the kitchen to find Dani raiding the fridge. I watched her for a minute, then lightly shot her with a ghost ray. She jumped and turned around.

"Move over, I'm hungry."

"Well, so am I," she retorted. I sighed and phased my arm through her to grab an apple, then I walked out of the room. Sam opened the front door as I walked into the living room.

"I brought the speed gun," she said.

"Let me eat first," I laughed.

"You can eat while we set up the course," she said, and I yelped as she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards to door to the lab. My parents came down after us, followed by Jazz and Dani. I sighed and set my apple down on a counter.

"We can't do the course. Tucker isn't here," I protested in a final attempt to get out of it.

"We don't need Tucker," she replied.

Darn. I sighed and transformed. Sam grabbed her clipboard and motioned for me to explain what was going on. I turned towards my parents. "We have an obstacle course set up for me to test my powers. We usually do this every Friday, but we haven't for a while." They nodded, finally understanding.

"Ready?", Sam called. I rolled my eyes, but flew up to the ceiling.

"Go!", she yelled. I flew at my top speed as I passed Sam and the speed gun. I stopped and floated, waiting for her to tell me my speed. She blinked and looked up at me, shocked.

"It won't even register!", she gasped. Yikes. I blinked in surprise then shrugged it off, continuing with the course. I flew to the corner and phased through the wall. Sam grabbed her clipboard and checked off intangibility. I turned invisible and she checked that off as well. I flew over to her and overshadowed her.

"Overshadowing, check," I said. I left and floated beside her.

"Why did you overshadow me?", she whined.

"You were the one who said we don't need Tucker," I answered.

"Alright, let's ramp it up," she said. She pressed a button on a remote, and hoops and lasers appeared out of the wall. I flew up to the hoops, swinging myself through them and dodging the lasers. I lowered myself towards the ground, and floated gently through the metal walls that popped up out of the floor.

"Seriously, Sam," I said. "This is getting pretty lame. You've gotta add something else. "

"Alright, alright. But we'll have to talk about it tomorrow. I gotta get home, get ready for school tomorrow. And you need to rest before a _very_ stressful day." It was a good thing I was in ghost form, or I would have fainted from all the blood rushing from my head. Even so, I felt myself turn pale. I had been trying not to think about tomorrow. Sam must have guessed, because she said, "Tucker, Jazz, Dani and I are going to walk to school with you, so you're going to be fine." She smiled reassuringly. Then she went home. Everyone in my family went to bed, with Dani sleeping in the guest room once again.

I had troubled thoughts about tomorrow swimming through my head, but somehow, I fell asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hiya people! First off, I want to thank you for continueing to read my story, and for all the follows and favs! I really appreciate it and it boosts my self-esteem! Also, I want to ask you to leave me some advice for future stories. Constructive critisism is very much appreciated. **

**sammansonreplica:Thank you! And yes, Danny and Sam are together, but not officially. This story takes place in between when Danny exposes himself and the last scene, with Tucker as mayor and the statues.**

**Now for the disclaimer. Bandit, would you please?**

**Bandit: JLP doesn't own Danny Phantom! Butch Hartman does, which means he is a god to me.**

* * *

****SCHOOL AGAIN****

I woke up in a panic. I got dressed hurriedly, then crept downstairs. My parents were already there, along with Dani. She was bouncing with excitement.

_She better calm down or she'll blast someone_ I laughed nervously and she turned towards me.

"Slow down, Speedy Gonzalez," I said, "You're gonna kill someone."

She smiled back at me. "Danny, I'm excited," she told me. "I've never been to school before."

I snickered. _Wait till she sees the mobs._

Jazz came down the stairs, fresh from a shower. She smiled and grabbed an apple as Sam and Tucker walked in the front door. They know there will be mobs and cameras everywhere, but, like me, they were just wearing regular clothes, probably to help me not feel as nervous.

Tucker smiled and asked, "Ready to go?"

"I guess," I answered.

So we started off. Every time we passed someone they stared at us. I turned invisible out of fear but Dani only smiled and waved. We finally arrived at school, and even Dani looked nervous when she saw the crowds. Everyone turned towards us as we approached. We slowly walked towards the door as the crowd parted to let us through. While I helped Dani with her locker, Sam, Tucker and Jazz kept the crowd back. We tried to figure it out for a while, but gave up and Dani just phased through the locker door.

The warning bell rang, and we ran to our class.

Mr Lancer watched me carefully as I stumbled into the classroom and ran in a panic to the back of the room with Dani beside me. Sam and Tucker walked in next and sat down in front of me to block me from view. Dani grabbed her books and smoothed back her hair, nervous but excited.

Then the crowd walked in.

I felt myself start to phase through the chair, but Sam turned towards me and reached out to touch my shoulder. _Calm down._ I closed my eyes and breathed. Most of the kids stayed towards the front of the room, understanding that they were making me nervous. But Valerie walked right up to me. She smiled nervously and sat down in the chair on the other side of me. She quietly took out her books and tucked her hair behind her ear. Sam sat watching her, then glanced at me. She wanted me to talk to her. I swallowed and turned towards Valerie.

"Um... hi," I stuttered nervously.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, Valerie. He's too nervous from all the publicity. We wanted to let you know, we've known about you being the Red Huntress since your first attack on Danny. That's why we tried to avoid you for so long. We wanted to say we're sorry."

Valerie stared, shocked. "Oh, no! I'm the one who should be apologizing! I've been hunting you for almost a year." She turned to look at me, and I could see pure sorrow and guilt in her eyes.

"Well, it's kind of my fault. I mean, your father lost his job because I wasn't able to stop Cujo from destroying the lab," I replied. Suddenly, I realized everyone in the classroom was listening to our conversation. I slowly turned my gaze towards the front of the room to find everybody watching us. My eyes grew wide as I remembered where I was and what was going on. I turned invisible and sank down in my seat. Mr Lancer stared at my chair for a moment, then called the class's attention and started talking.

" I understand that you have all had a scare recently, and we have learned some interesting things, but now we are back in school and we are here to learn." I slowly became visible again.

Then Dash spoke up. "Well, why can't we learn about Fenton?"

The entire class echoed him.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I want to learn about ghosts!"

"C'mon, it's the first day back!"

I felt too lightheaded to turn invisible, so I sank even deeper into my chair. "If he will _willingly_ tell us, then I suppose we can. But you will not force it out of him," Lancer answered.

Everyone turned towards me. I gulped and turned towards Sam. She shrugged. _Your choice_, her eyes said.

_Great._ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dani watching me with raised eyebrows, waiting for me to do something. I swallowed again and turned towards the front of the room. All the kids were watching me, curiosity and respect in their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing to say here...**

**Bandit: This is getting annoying... JLP doesn't own DP.**

* * *

****QUESTIONS****

I mustered up a small amount of courage.

"What do you want to know?", I asked, hearing my voice catch from nervousness.

Dash smiled excitedly. "OK," he said, "so I understand that when you became a ghost, you were in some ghost portal. But what exactly happened? I mean, usually when someone gets electrocuted, they either die or they're perfectly fine. But when you were electrocuted, you became a ghost. Why?"

I sighed with relief. "Oh good," I said, " one of the few questions I can actually answer. Well, because it was a portal into the Ghost Zone, it had traces of ectoplasm on it. So when I was electrocuted, my DNA was infused with ectoplasm, but only enough to make me half ghost."

I crossed my arms and sank down in my chair, trying to ignore the strange glances I was getting.

Finally, another kid asked, "Are all ghosts evil?"

I narrowed my eyes, trying to hide my temper as they flashed from sky blue to glowing green.

Another kid rolled his eyes. "Um, if they were all evil, he would be too, idiot."

Sam looked at me and smirked. "Although, we're not entirely sure if Danny's temper came from the ghosts. He gets angry pretty easily."

"What?", I asked indignantly, straining to control my eyes before they showed my true feelings, but it didn't work. Sam snickered as my eyes flashed brightly.

I shook my head and leaned back, crossing my arms again. Tucker spoke in my defense.

"C'mon Sam. Stop kidding around. You know for a fact he didn't have this temper before the accident," he said, not seeing me roll my , turning towards the rest of the class, he said, " Not all ghosts are evil, but most are. Some of the good ghosts have actually helped us before, like training Danny how to use his ice power or helping him escape a trap."

Oh great. More excitement about my powers.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Ice power?", one kid spoke up in awe. Then the others joined in.

"Show us!"

"I want to see it!"

"What other powers do you have?"

Suddenly, a cold wisp of air flowed from my mouth. I saw the same happen to Dani. I shifted uncomfortably. "Um, the rest of the questions will have to wait," I said nervously. Ignoring the class, I jumped up out of my chair and dragged my ghost half to the surface. Dani copied me. She looked me in the eye.

"Ready?"

She nodded. "You take the north end of the school," I said, handing her a pair of Fenton Phones, small communication devices my parents invented that filter out ghost noise. "Keep me updated the entire time, and tell me where you are immediately if you see the ghost."

She nodded again and smiled determinedly.

Then we both took off toward opposite ends of the school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! So, first off... Wow. ****_11 followers?! _****You guys rock! Also, I might update a lot today, because I'm sick so I stayed home from school. Ugh... I thought I was having a good year...**

**Guest: Well, you're in luck, because it seems everyone else wants me to continue as well!**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Thanks! Also, yeah, I feel it makes more sense that way. B-T-dubs, I ****_love_**** your stories to no end! Are you going to update Lancer's Challenge anytime soon?**

**darkangeloflove15: Thank you so much! Reviews like this keep me motivated!**

**Bandit: We don't own DP!**

**...We? Hmmm...**

**BTW, Esperanto is in parentheses.**

* * *

****GHOST HUNT****

Slowly I scanned the sky as I phased through the roof. I flew all around the outside of the school, then floated gently through the wall into the gym. I instantly heard screaming. I zipped towards the source of the sound.

_Oh no!_

A giant black creature with a green hoodie stood in the middle of a bunch of students. Mrs Tetslaff had a baseball bat in hand and was aiming at the ghost, while he carefully backed away, not wanting to hurt her.

"Stop!", I yelled.

Everyone froze in place. I landed next to Wulf and notified Dani to meet in the gym.

I turned towards Wulf and spoke to him in Esperanto.

"Ummmm... (What are you doing here?)"

"(You need to leave, hide,)" he answered urgently.

"(Why? What's wrong?)", I asked, confused.

"(Guys in White. They are looking for you.)"

"What?", I yelled, startling the kids in the gym. "I save their sorry butts and all they want to do is kidnap me for experiments!" I sensed my rage build up, and felt my hands tingle as they glowed with ecto-energy. Everyone in the gym stared at me as Dani floated in unseen.

Sam and Tucker peered through the door, with the rest of my class waiting behind them. They smiled and opened the door when they saw Wulf. They walked up and greeted him. Then they turned towards me.

"What's going on Danny?", Tucker asked.

"I'll give you a clue," I said sarcastically. "Top secret government ghost hunters who can't catch ghosts."

Sam glared. "Those idiots are back again? After you saved them and the entire world?"

"That's the Guys in White for you," Tucker said angrily.

"(You must leave,") Wulf said again.

I shook my head. "I don't need to hide from those jerks."

"But Danny, remember what happened last time they found out your secret?", Sam spoke nervously.

I flashed back to the attack on my house, and when Freakshow revealed to the world who I really am. He had kidnapped my family and made me collect his gems while I dodged the Guys in White. I felt a downpour of depression as I realized I needed to leave to keep my friends and family safe. I nodded unhappily.

"I shouldn't be gone for more than a month," trying to convince myself as much as my friends. They looked at me sadly, and I could see the same in the eyes of everyone else in the gym.

Dani looked upset, but she said, "I'll come with you. If they're searching for you, they'll just as easily take me."

I looked at her, then nodded again.

"Besides," she added with a smile, "I know somewhere we can stay."

"Oh do you?", I asked teasingly.

"Yeah!", she answered happily. "When I was on the run from Vlad, I found this old couple, and they took care of me. They hate the government, so they won't tell anyone we're there."

"Well, we're not leaving just yet. We need to pack up, and tell Jazz and my parents. We can't just leave without telling them first."

She smiled and shouted, "Let's go!" as she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter...**

**Bandit: Meh. Butch owns DP, not us.**

* * *

****GOODBYES****

I turned invisible and floated into Jazz's classroom. I quietly made my way towards her and turned her intangible as the rest of the class watched her silently.

"Danny!", she yelped.

I sighed and turned visible, breaking my contact with her.

"We need to talk. Urgently."

"What's going on?", she asked.

"The Guys in White are hunting me again, so me and Dani are going to leave for a while."

"Why is Dani going?"

"If they're hunting me, they'll hunt her. She's coming with me for _your_ safety. I can handle them, but if they think I'm here they'll threaten everyone in Amity Park. They'd attack the house and school," I explained.

"So you're just going to leave?"

"We probably won't even be gone a month," I laughed. "Dani and I are going to the house to pack up. I'll see you later."

Then I flew out of the room as everyone stared at me incredulously. I flew straight home and phased through the door. I found my parents in the lab, discussing whether it would bother me if they asked which of their weapons worked.

I teleported myself between them, shocking them as I appeared out of nowhere. "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong Danny?", my mom said anxiously.

I grimaced, understanding how badly they were going to react. "Well, um... I have to leave."

"What do you mean?", my dad asked. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"For your safety. The Guys in White are hunting me. Dani knows a place we can hide, so we'll be gone for maybe a month."

My parents stared at me, wide-eyed.

I sighed and shook my head. I jumped up and flew to my room. I dragged my clothes out and stuffed them into an old backpack. Dani walked in, all packed, and grabbed my CDs as I stared at her.

"What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "We're gonna need something to do," she said as she grabbed a few of my books and games and stuffed them all in her bag. She walked over to my closet and dug through the piles of junk that fell out when she opened it. As she continued to look through my things, my parents appeared in the doorway.

"You're running away?", my mom asked, unbelieving.

"Not forever. And you can't keep us here. We'll be back soon," I said reassuringly.

"But Danny...", my dad began.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him as he trailed off, realizing he couldn't stop us.

Dani walked up with a basketball in her arms. She smiled at us and grabbed her bag. She turned towards me.

"Ready to go?", she asked, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and jumped into the air. Dani copied me. My parents stared at us as we floated. I smiled and flew outside. I looked around the town as Dani followed me out.

_Will I ever be able to come back?_

Dani looked at me, sorrow covering the excitement in her eyes.

Then she turned around and flew off, motioning for me to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just the disclaimer... Move along people, nothing to see here.**

**Also, this chapter is ****_really_**** short, but it's got a cliffhanger! And I know how much you all ****_love_**** cliffhangers...**

**Oh! And only Amity Park saw the transformation in my version. Nobody outside knows who he is.**

* * *

****HIDING****

A few hours later, we arrived in a small town in Florida.

_Figures this is where an old couple would live._

Dani steered herself towards a run down farm. She smiled at me and landed in front of the house, then she walked up to the door and knocked. She immediately turned invisible and I copied. An old lady came to the door and opened it. Dani turned visible again and smiled at the lady. The lady smiled back and hugged her. Then Dani looked at me.

"Visible, you coward," she said with a smile.

I turned visible and the lady gasped as she recognized me. I smiled shyly.

"We're on the run from the government. Can we stay here?", Dani asked.

The lady smiled and nodded, opening her door wider for us to come in. She led us into a dining room, where a man was sitting at a table sketching something on a napkin. He looked up as we approached and smiled at us.

"I'm Lucinda," the lady said. "And this is my husband George."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Danny."

"You're both named Danny?", George asked.

"Well, yes," I started, "but-"

"He's a half ghost too!", Dani interrupted.

The couple turned and looked at me expectantly. I frowned at Dani, but, after a moment of hesitation, changed back to human. Lucinda and George looked at me, shocked as they recognized my human form. An awkward silence followed.

Finally, Lucinda spoke.

"Are you hungry?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! That last chapter was my shortest yet! 296 words! This one's longer. So, who do you think Lucinda and George are? Huh? Take a guess! **

**I'm going to skip the disclaimer for now because I really don't see the need for it. I mean, why would Butch Hartman have a FF account just to write DP stories?**

* * *

****FAMILY AND FRIENDS****

_Of all the people to ask for help, she had to choose my grandparents. Why?_

As Dani ate, hungry as always, I went outside for a break from the chaos. As I rested in one of the many orange trees on the farm, I took my phone out of one of the hidden pockets in my suit. I called Sam, even though I knew she was in school. _Oh, please answer._

"Danny?", came the voice over the phone.

"Sam, I need to talk to you."

"Danny, you know I'm in school, right?"

"Yes," I replied exasperated. "But this is important. You know that old couple Dani was talking about? Yeah, well, um... I know them personally."

"Who is it?"

"Clue: they live in Florida on an old orange farm."

"Oh, no... it's your grandparents?"

"I don't know what to do. We can't stay here, it'll put them in danger."

"Well, you can't really do anything else," she told me, her voice full of sympathy. "I'll call you back after school. Just... wait until Dani leaves the room and explain to them everything. _Everything_, Danny. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

And she hung up. I sat on the branch and sighed. _How many people are going to learn my secret this month?_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my grandma looking out the kitchen window, watching me. I ignored her. I watched the sunset, then used my powers to make my hands glow as darkness fell. I grabbed my bag and removed my MP3. As I listened to my music, I thought about what I would tell my grandparents. As I thought, they came outside and stood at the base of the tree.

"Danny?", my grandfather called, startling me out of the tree. They ran over as I hit the ground. I stood up and brushed the leaves and grass out of my hair. I had a scratch on my forehead, but it healed almost instantly. I grunted as I picked up my smashed MP3.

"Oh no. I'm sorry hon. We we're just going to tell you, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to," my grandmother said, upset and worried.

"No," I said. "I already decided I would. I'm just not sure how to explain it."

"You can tell us when you're ready," my grandfather said kindly. Then he smiled and went back inside. My grandma walked up and hugged me, then followed him.

I sighed again and jumped into the air, flying to try to relax and think. After about an hour without any effect, I flew off towards the nearby city. I landed in the middle of a mall food court. I looked around and relaxed. This was almost like the mall at home.

Then they noticed me.

Slowly people all over the mall came to crowd around me. Then others called their friends and even more people came. I felt myself start to panic. Everywhere I went, my secret identity was smacking me in the face.

As I flew away, I wondered, _Will I ever be able to live a normal life?_


	13. Chapter 13

****MEMORIES****

After I returned to the farm house, I floated to one of the guest rooms. As I laid on the bed, depressed, my grandparents knocked on the door. I opened it to find a tray of food on the floor. I carried it over to the desk and sat down.

I considered calling my parents as I picked at the food. Too upset to eat, I flew outside.

There were bruised oranges covering the ground, so I shot them with a ghost ray to carefully put them in a pile. After I had stacked all the oranges, I noticed my grandfather watching me again through the kitchen window. Ignoring him, I practiced my powers. On one pile of oranges, I used my ghost ray, and ice on another. I used my telekinesis to move one pile to the garbage and another was destroyed with my ghost flame. Then I got rid of the rest with combat.

My grandfather was still watching me, and now my grandma was beside him. They were watching me take my frustration out on their ruined crop.

Once all the bad oranges were gone, and I felt a little better, I landed on a tree branch again and tried to imagine that I was in Amity Park. If I focus hard enough a dome shield will appear and I'll see what I want to.

I tried so hard, but I didn't have enough energy. I floated back to the room in disappointment. As I phased in, I noticed a card on the bed, along with a small box.

I picked up the card.

Dear Danny,

Please understand that we will love you and except you no matter what. Your powers make you special, and knowing what you do makes us respect you even more. Thank you so much for cleaning the orchard grounds. We will listen to anything you have to say.

Love, Grandma and Grandpa

I read the note again and opened the box. Inside was an old toy they had made for me when I was a baby. I smiled as I was flooded with memories.

But then...

My eyes clouded over as I remembered something else.

My first encounter with ghosts.

_I was sleeping in my bed. I was 5 years old. Suddenly, I woke up. I clutched my toy tighter as I noticed a figure at the foot of my bed._

_The creature immediately backed away. He must have known he was scaring me._

_He smiled warmly and spoke in a gentle voice. "Hello child. Don't be afraid." _

_I moved to the the head of my bed, dragging my toy and blanket. "Who are you?", I asked quietly. _

_"Just a friend," he replied. "Tell me, do you believe in ghosts?" _

_"Ghosts?", I squeaked. _

_"Oh no! Please do not be afraid. I am a friendly ghost. I have come to tell you something important." _

_Before he could speak, a swirl of light appeared and a tall ghost walked towards me. I cowered in my blankets as the new ghost stared at me. Then he turned towards the other ghost._

_"You cannot tell him. You will destroy the time line. He must not know!" _

_"But he will find out eventually." _

_"Yes, when he is 14. But for now, he is only 5 and he won't understand anyway. Now, we must leave." _

_As another portal of light appeared, the first ghost smiled at me. Then the new ghost waved his staff and I fell asleep._

As I recovered, I stared down at the toy.

_The second ghost was Clockwork, but who was the first?_

I looked at the clock. Midnight. But I don't need to sleep. I wrote a note on the back of the card and set it back on my bed. Then I flew out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Answers to reviews...**

**Guest: 0.o Well... at least the death threats haven't started... But thank you for the compliment that was buried deeply in that!**

**darkangeloflove: Thank you! And I had to leave a cliffie because the plot is officially starting!**

**I don't own DP!**

* * *

****GHOST ZONE****

I arrived back in Amity Park at about 3 in the morning. I floated quietly into the house, expecting everyone to be asleep, but they were all sitting in the living room.

They looked up and smiled as I came in.

"Danny!", Jazz cried happily.

I smiled but flew straight down to the lab without talking. My family came running down the stairs as I turned the portal on. Ignoring them, I jumped through the portal and arrived in the Ghost Zone.

As I looked around the dimension made entirely of ectoplasm, I noticed that everything looked stronger and brighter. I flew towards Clockwork's tower, focusing only on my path. Ghosts moved out of my way when they saw the determined look on my face. I saw ghosts I knew, but I ignored them. I kept flying and arrived at the tower.

As I floated in, Clockwork spoke. "Hello, my boy."

"Do you know why I'm here?", I asked.

"Of course. I know everything. Yes, I was there when you first saw a ghost. But you cannot meet the other ghost."

"Why not?", I pressed. "Who was he?"

Clockwork walked to one of his portal screens. "This was 4 years before you were born. You can go in but they must not see you."

Then he walked away. I watched him go, then turned towards the portal.

I heard the Spectre-Speeder zoom into the tower as I leaped through the portal. Jazz called out to me, but I only heard the echo of her voice as I traveled back in time 18 years.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, you get to meet another OC in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

****18 YEARS AGO****

My parents were at an adoption center. There was a boy about my age sitting beside them. Across the table sat a lady, obviously the manager.

"Well, would you like to go to your new home?", my mom asked the boy.

He nodded and smiled as he stood up and grabbed a small suitcase.

As my parents and the boy went outside to a car, I followed. They drove home. From the outside, it was exactly as I knew it, with the exception that the Ops Center was missing. They must have built it later.

But when they went inside, I saw that there was no door to the lab. Shocked, I glanced at my parents even though they couldn't see me. It was then that I noticed that they weren't wearing their jumpsuits, just regular clothes. I realized they were talking and started listening to their conversation.

"Well Robby, are you hungry? Come see what we have."

_Robby? Where have I heard that name before?_

They walked into the kitchen. Again, I noticed something was wrong. It looked almost... normal. After they got food, they carried his things upstairs. Then, they walked into a room that was off limits to us now. Even with my ghost powers, I had respected my parents one true rule and had never been inside. But that didn't help me understand.

I slowly followed them inside to see a bed and desk, almost exactly like the room I was using at my grandparents house. They silently set up the bed and put up Robby's few possessions.

Then time flashed, sped up. I saw him going to school, making a few friends, hanging out with my parents, and then time slowed down.

He was waiting at a bus stop, when a shadow appeared behind him. I knew that this meant it was an invisible ghost. The ghost zoomed up to a car and overshadowed the driver.

Robby started to cross the street, where some friends were waiting for him. As he approached the middle of the street, the ghost-controlled car sped forward.

His friends screamed as Robby was struck by the car. Then there was ambulances and police. My parents showed up, as well as camera crews.

Then the doctors declared him dead.

With that, I was ripped out of the past and sent back to Clockwork's tower.


	16. Chapter 16

**(In a sing-song voice) Here's another cliffie!**

* * *

****ROBBY****

I grunted as I was flung onto the ground.

Clockwork looked at me. "Now do you understand who that ghost was?", he asked.

"Uh, no, not really," I answered.

Clockwork shook his head. I glanced around but didn't see what I was looking for.

"Where's my family?"

"Home," he answered simply. Then he told me what I wanted to know. "That ghost you saw, he was that boy Robby. He was killed instantly when the car hit him. Everyone was so upset and shocked, they all agreed to never talk about it again. But your parents were in a serious state of depression."

"Why would they be upset?", I asked.

Clockwork raised his eyebrows. "They adopted him. He was their son."

_Oh, right._ I hadn't been able to get that part through my head. I closed my eyes. I had a brother. Not just two sisters, but a brother. And his ghost had come to me that night.

"Where is he now?", I demanded.

"I shall take you to him," he replied. And he waved his staff and we were gone.

We appeared in front of Walker's prison. I immediately got ready to defend myself.

"Relax," Clockwork said, pointing at his staff. "As long as you are with me, you are safe." I smiled as he handed me a time medallion. Then we walked to the door.

The guards glared at me, but bowed to Clockwork as we walked inside. I carefully followed him. "Once the other ghosts heard that he had tried to tell you of your future, they turned on him. He is not here as a criminal, but for his own safety," he explained as we neared the farthest door.

I saw ghosts I knew and cringed closer to Clockwork when we made eye contact. We finally passed through the last door and I gasped. There was a whole other building back here.

"This building is for ghosts in the same predicament. It is one of the most secure places in the Ghost Zone." We continued to walk to the back. We finally arrived at a door.

Clockwork stopped and knocked as I looked closer at the sign. It said "Robby Fenton."

Then the door started to open.


End file.
